Bloody Dawn (battle)
Basic information * Year: 1573 * Place: territory nearby Warfang * Duration: 1 night * Sides: dark army (led by Malefor and Spyro), Warfang army and volunteers (led by Cynder) * Casualties: countless (thousands on both sides) Chronology Beginning During one of expeditions outside Warfang, 5 years prior to the events of Pure Light, team Delta of Freedom Flyers found an enormous army of darkers and golems on its way to the city. Leading them were no one other than the dark masters themselves. It was the first time they had shown themselves since the Dark War III started. The whole team was killed almost instantly, save for one member, who managed to escape and made their way back to the city, warned the General and other higher-ups of the situation, collapsed and died immediately after. There was not much time before the dark army, the biggest in numbers from the beginning of the War, would strike down on the city. The walls, the forcefield, a few Freedom Flyer teams and specialist warriors wouldn’t be able to hold them back, not when the numbers exceeded them in hundreds. Even if they added the police force, the royal guard and the whole army, there still would not be enough – this horrifying realization struck the General and then the others. If they wanted to have a chance to withstand the attack, they would have to consider a terrible option in order to increase the numbers of fighters – to let civilians fight as well. Cataclysm So then, alongside the trained warriors, volunteers from civilians went to meet the dark army eye to eye outside. The dark army wasn’t far from the walls of the city, but there still was some distance for them to cover, and they tried to lead the fight as far from the walls as possible. And that was when a giant golem, named ‘Cataclysm’, appeared. It was created by no one other than Malefor himself and aimed to destroy the walls, to clear a path for the dark army. In order to prevent that from happening, Casi Silverscale used his gravity powers to hold the giant back, but it was a temporary measure as it was tiring him fast. General Cynder and other powerful dragons from Freedom Flyers and not only managed to destroy the golem. The General switched to Malefor, but lost, unable to compete with a purple dragon, and was terribly wounded, and the dark master would finish her if he wasn’t driven away by Casi Silverscale, who kept him occupied. In meanwhile, Flame Goldcrest was defending barely moving General. Breaking in Out of nowhere, in the middle of a battlefield, another dark master emerged. The first thing everyone saw was a gigantic convexity beam, shooting out of the black clouds, right at the wall, shattering quite a big part of it, but not creating a hole for the darkers to enter. Hunter spotted him and was readying to send an arrow, when he was hit by a weak electric attack. Standing back, the feline fired the arrow, but it never hit the goal – Spyro slowed down time and lazily walked past the shot arrow, aiming to get rid of Hunter for good and launch another attack on the walls of the city. Doucheicus Blackclaw decided it was a perfect opportunity to strike while the dark master was busy, but he was noticed by Spyro, and both proceeded to have a fight, where convexity clashed with laser. Their battle moved to the sky above the forcefield, and by the sheer force of their powers combined they caused a hole in the barrier as they plummeted down and crashed on one of Warfang houses. Before the laser Guardian had a chance to recover, he was finished by a convexity beam. The Dark Master realized that he was inside the city and stood still, unmoving, planning what to do next when he got blasted across the street by a solar flare attack of the dragon king, Julius Warfang. The guards opened the main gate, and the king ordered the Guardians to kill anything that would dare to come inside while it was open. As Spyro fired another beam towards the king, Julius responded with one more blast of solar flare, overpowering Spyro's element and knocking him through the gate back, outside. After that, the gate was closed again. Soon after the gate was closed, the dark army started to retreat and left. No one can explain why they left as they were at an advantage and could break into the city and destroy everything and everyone with a little more time with no difficulties. Aftermath Even though the dark army left without conquering the city, the damage they caused was way too great - they slayed almost all who were fighting from the Warfang side, and out of these who was left alive, only about 50-100, or even less made it out alive to the current events of Pure Light (main comic). Some of the citizens blamed Cinder for the countless casualties, and tried to execute her inside one of the temples. If not for Princess Ember, they would have succeeded. Known casualties * Doucheicus Blackclaw * Fox Phoenixwing * Blazer Swiftwing * Guams * Arta Blackwing Notes * The battle is named as 'Bloody Dawn', because it started with sun setting and ended with sun rising; * Originally, when the comic was at the beginning, the battle was made up as a reason to explain where Vale's father went (with no details thought of) only, an unimportant event... which ended up being a small story on its own (even if the side-story was cancelled). Category:Events